Eli
Eli Strongbourne is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. He is an Orange and White English Pointer who is the youngest son of the CEO of the Strongbourne Construction Company. He is very shy and speaks with a stutter. In the Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU, he is the Trainee of Steelbeam. Appearance Eli is a standard English Pointer, mostly white with large orange areas on his right haunch, right ear, over his upper left eye and left corner of his forehead, on his left side, on his rear leg shins, and on his tail. He bears big brown eyes and wears a blue collar. His pup tag is blue with a white pillar. Regular Uniform Eli wears a white and blue jacket with a blue Pup Pack with white highlights. On his head, he wears a baseball cap similar to Rocky. Anthro Appearance Eli bears the same markings both feral and anthro. He wears a pair of baggy dark blue jeans, a black short-sleeved hoodie, and bandages on his forearms. His pup tag symbol is on the left side chest. Bio TBD Personality Eli has experienced quite a bit of ridicule due to his stutter. However, he is an optimistic individual, trying to look on the bright side of life. He had to figure a lot out for himself, but he goes out of his way to offer the emotional support for others that was denied to him. In the Tundra-Centurion AU, he is extremely protective of the younger pups and Trainees and acts as a big brother to them. He makes his best effort to be around them as much as he can so no one would feel unloved as he has. Of course, he knew that his father and brother cared for him, but they were always busy with their job. He does have his ups and downs. He is quite clumsy and a bit oblivious to occurrences in life and some forms of humor. This tendency causes Eli to miss facts and mess up. At times, he tends to look down on himself for his tendencies to make mistakes. He has difficulty learning from his mistakes, and lacks the strong emotional support from others, as he did not have that foundation when he needed it most. This occurrence has caused him to build metaphysical defensive walls around himself. He is very particular with who he lets in. Trivia Fears TBD Pup Pack Tools - Blank blueprints - Protractor - Ruler - Caliper - Pens and Pencils - Drill - Scanner (To scan buildings for emergency structural flaws. The scanner creates a digital blueprint on the screen that's completely interactable. - Magnetic Gloves (For climbing) Vehicle Since Eli is still a Trainee, he will ride with his mentor. Family - Callaghan Strongbourne (Father) - Beckett Strongbourne (Older Brother) - Unnamed Mother Friends - Cherish - Amazon - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Rocky - Zuma - Rubble - Everest - Tracker - Mayor Goodway - Centurion - Steelbeam - Beryl - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tierra - Primavera - Lux - Maximillian - Saracco - Nicasia - Esme - Micaelina - Jaune - Grisha - Cecilia - Sheryl - Tundra ( Tundra-Centurion AU) - Many co-workers from the construction company Hobbies - Hanging out with Cherish Miscellaneous Facts - He was often neglected by his father, due to the fact that Callaghan has a company to run. - Eli is about 12 years old. - When he is older, he overcomes the stutter he speaks with currently. Sometimes, it returns when he is emotionally distressed or when he is embarrassed. - Eli sleep-walks sometimes. He has an ever-growing pile of unfinished business, particularly caused by the relationship gaps between himself and his father and brother Story Appearances Fanfictions None Fanfictions by Others None Episodes - Trainees and the Silver City! Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others None Gallery TBD Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Trainee Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pups Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters